Legendary Guardian
by Estia
Summary: After several near-successful attempts from Team Rocket in stealing legendary items, they are convinced that they must find another object to place their power in. One that can't be taken easily. One that will fight back. One that is ... a human.


**Legendary Guardian**

**After several near-successful attempts from Team Rocket in stealing legendary items, they are forced to find another object to place their power in. One that can fight for itself. One that can't be taken easily. One that will fight back. One that is … a human.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Path You Walk**

**-Route 101-**

She was running, but she didn't know what she was running from, or to where, only that she needed to run and that a town was nearby. The heavy downpour slowed her progress, the muddy ground sucking at the soles of her worn-out sneakers. The ground was slick, but she was gifted with unusual grace and speed. Sure enough, she could make out the glowing yellow lights of street lamps, littered along the sides of the well-trodden path. She shook out her long, wavy, flaxen golden-brown hair. Her crystalline dark cerulean eyes were closed; she was running by instinct alone.

**-Littleroot Town, Jemison Family-**

The couple was nice, the lady with red-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes and the man with slightly wavy dark bronze hair and vibrant green eyes. The child? Not so much. He was leaned against the porch the entire time, his messy red-bronze hair covering a bit of his narrowed, unnatural silvery blue-green eyes. She couldn't understand how quickly he hated her. The lady, Mrs. Jemison, fixed up the spare room across from the master bedroom for her to stay in. It had a nice view of the greenery and the Pokémon that lived higher up.

Professor Birch stopped by every day to talk with Mrs. Jemison, while exchanging glances as her, now known as Alivia Jemison, and their child, Aaron Jemison. While Aaron leaned in with interest, Alivia dwindled about in her room, sketching intricate drawings of Poochyena and the occasional Skitty. Once, though, a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks had on a flat rock, sunbathing and nibbling on a berry of some sort. But her leisure time always ended too soon, with either them having to go to the Trainer Academy, or to help out Professor Birch.

**-Oldale, Trainer Academy-**

The Trainer Academy of Oldale was a school for all young children 13 and under aspiring to become a Pokémon Trainer, Breeder, Watcher, or Coordinator. The Jemisons were known as the "Populars" of the Trainer Academy. Austin and Alecca Jemison, currently the two oldest twins of the Jemison family, both being at the age of 18, had earned that reputation. Anastasia, age 16, or Asta as she preferred, had continued it, and the previous generation enrolled at the Trainer Academy, Aiden, currently at age 15, had upped it, being the undefeated Prince of the Academy, and winning it with his girlfriend, Jazmin Brentley.

Alivia's first day had attracted several stares and an unbelievable amount of gawking. She was immediately the center of the boy's fantasy worlds, with her gift of beauty and charm. Aaron and Alivia were both indefinitely stunning. Alivia, standing at a slender, statuesque figure of 5' 4'' and armed with her angelic appearance, irresistible personality, heartwarming eyes and heartbreaking smile, was not something you'd think to mess with. Actually, on first look, you might've thought that Mew just lost one of his angels. Aaron, on the other hand, was built with a lean but muscular frame, a perfectly sculpted chest, and impossibly charming eyes. All his features were the epitome of perfection, with a honeyed voice and striking smirk. Both girls and boys relentlessly pursued the unreachable duo, only to be insulted to tears by Aaron's smart mouth.

It was the last day of school, and it seemed like it would never end, as time taunted them. The teacher droned on about type weaknesses and strengths and how to overcome those that were super effective against them.

She anxiously watched the clock tick by, waiting for the minute the bell would ring and they would head out for Field Class. They would finally be allowed to visit a miniature Safari Zone, courtesy of the actual Safari Zone, and test out their capturing skills.

The Safari Zone contained about 24 different species, Vulpix, Psyduck, Oddish, Phanpy, Geodude, Shuppet, Pikachu, and the elusive Dratini and Eevee to name a few. Then, Professor Birch would choose 12 children from the entire A section that consisted of 6 different classes, exactly 21 children each. They would be allowed to keep the Pokémon that they caught _and_ choose from the wide variety the professor had. According to him, every year was different, and last year's choices were Ralts, Pikachu, Nincada, Vulpix, and the ever-popular Skitty.

**-Oldale, Trainer Academy, Field B, Section A2, Grassland-**

The knee high grass provided vast amounts of coverage to smaller Pokémon, whereas Shuppets, Psyducks and Dratinis would have to rely on the air and water to provide their protection. A rustle in the foliage caused Alivia to whirl around. She glared as Aaron stepped out, smirking.

"So little sis, how many Pokémon have you caught?" he laughed. She threw two Pokéballs to reveal a Shuppet and a Scyther. He quirked an eyebrow, as if saying, _is that all you've got?_ He lobbed four Pokéballs to reveal a Numel, Vulpix, Phanpy, and … a pink Dratini. Alivia almost choked, her expression a cross of awe and disappointment.

"That's a shiny..." she trailed off. Aaron grinned wider, twirling its Pokéball on his finger.

"Impossible." Aaron rolled his eyes, although they sparkled as if they were laughing at her. Then, he trotted off.

Switching to another patch of grass, she heard snuffling not far ahead. A miniature, humanoid Pokémon with a green helmet and single red horn protruding from the front. With a startled cry, it tried to escape. It was too late, though, because by the time it had regained its senses, it was already sucked in by the red-and-white capsule. A red light in the middle shone, signaling that it had been caught.

But before Alivia had time to celebrate at all, another Pokémon appeared in a flurry of white and brown. She looked surprised; Eevee were normally docile creatures, preferring to flee rather than attack, unless their offspring were threatened. But there were no nests in sight, no mewling little figures. Unthinkingly, she threw a Pokéball at it, watching as it landed and shook from side to side. She crossed her fingers, waiting for it to blink red. No such luck. Almost immediately, it broke free. Disoriented and confused, but free. Quietly, stealthily, she crept closer, until she could probably reach out and stroke its fur. She threw another Pokéball at it, holding her breath. It rocked back and forth once, twice, a third, then a click. Breathing a sigh of relief, she picked it up.

A high, chime-like ringing floated across to where Alivia crouched, signaling the end of their period. Gathering up the 9 Pokéballs she had used, she ran to where the rest of the A section sat.

**-Oldale, Trainer Academy, Center Field-**

Students chatted animatedly. Despite their hatred towards each other, Aaron and Alivia usually sat together, and this time was no different. They had caught the same amount of Pokémon. Aaron's contained his Numel, Vulpix, Phanpy, Pikachu, Carvanha, Tailow, and of course, his shiny Dratini. Alivia's Pokémon, Shuppet, Scyther, Ralts, Eevee, Vulpix, Electrike and Tailow frolicked around her as Professor Birch called the names of the lucky children who would continue their journey.

"Of course, Alivia, you're going to be one," laughed Melanie Palme, a sweet but shy brunette with light green eyes. Melanie was the only one she had bothered to interact with in the entire academy, mainly because they were both so similar. Melanie's parents had died in a wildfire, her step siblings hated her, and one day she couldn't take it anymore and ran away. It was then that she had met Jason... Pasteur, was it? But ever since then, they've been boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Same to you," Alivia whispered, smiling at Jason nodding loyally and the light pink blush that spread across Melanie's face. She was barely paying attention to Professor Birch as he listed off the names; the

sunset was so much more interesting. It cast a faint orange-and-pink glow over the snowy peaks of the mountains in the distance, probably the tops of the ones near Rustburo, or maybe Fallarbor, the town of ashes. A faint, nearly unnoticeable blackish tint crept around the edges of the sky. She didn't realize the professor had called her name until she read it in his mind. Unashamed, she floated up the aisle of kids to stand at the front.

"Alivia Jemison, step forward to receive your Pokemon," Birch said, holding out a tray of Pokéballs for her to choose. Apparently, she was the first one he called, because Aaron's face was contorted in annoyance, and the professor was informing the students of how these Pokémon didn't originate from Hoenn, but rather from a recently-discovered, remote chain of islands called the Aurora Isles.

"I think that you all can handle the responsibility of discovering each new species' abilities," he added, explaining why he would trust them with such valuable companions.

Alivia let her hand hover over each one, hoping to find one that she would feel an instant connection with. She was getting discouraged, until she reached the final Pokéball.

A powerful, almost blinding aura emitted from it. It drew her closer, suffocating her with its potential, with its yearning to be set free.

Smiling with satisfaction, she picked it up.

"Come on, show everyone what you got," urged the professor. Alivia complied; after all, she, too, longed to see the Pokémon that had so desperately called to her.

After pressing the middle button to enlarge it, she threw it at the ground and a flash of red appeared, the energy solidifying into a young, blue-silver wolf pup with wavy fur and a glowing blue orb secured tightly on its neck, silver ribbons extending from it. To find a visual definition of subtlety, you only had to look at the Pokémon's pelt. A tuft of fur fell over her forehead in a cute, childish manner and a plumed, three-forked, mermaid-like tail swished from side to side. Intelligent dark blue eyes that reflected the ocean stared at the crowd with mild interest.

Professor Birch handed her a Pokédex. As it registered her, the red light blinked, reading out her information.

"Alivia Jemison, age 12, born on January 16th, female, daughter of Hannah Jemison and Liam Jemison," it said in a robotic but distinctly feminine voice.

"Try it out," the professor suggested. Shrugging, the chestnut-haired girl pointed it at her Pokémon. The Pokédex blinked once before declaring,

"Aquanine, the Lycanthrope Pokémon. When on land, this Pokémon assumes the shape of a wolf but when in water, its body becomes serpentine."

"Aquanine, huh?" Alivia mused to herself. Then, she smiled. "Aquanine. Sweet." The wolf lycanthrope was hesitant, but allowed the girl to pick her up. Softly, almost inaudibly, she murmured comforting words into the Pokémon's ear, soothing it effectively.

"Aqurrrr," she purred. Although Aquanine still looked slightly uncomfortable, Alivia knew that she was getting used to her. She walked back to her spot next to Melanie on the grass, and Professor Birch continued his list.

"Aaron Jemison." The bronze-haired boy smirked and, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, trotted up to choose his Pokémon. The red beam changed into the shape of a small raptor chick with a red-tipped beak and a golden body. His head-feathers were hard and extended along his spine and to the tip of his tail. In the center of it was a red, pulsing gem.

Birch handed him his Pokédex.

"Aaron Jemison, age 12, born on December 11th, male, son of Hannah Jemison and Liam Jemison," the male voice read nonchalantly. As he pointed it at his Pokémon, it made the same dinging noise as Alivia's and explained again, "Embird, the Live Ember Pokémon. After it learns to fly, Embird rarely ever lands on the ground."

The Embird gave a loud chirrup of consent as it glided around his trainer's head.

"Melanie Palme," the professor continued. The mechanical voice came again.

"Melanie Palme, age 12, born on May 2nd, female, daughter of Andrea Palme and Steven Palme."

Her choice of Pokémon was a golden-and-blue-furred mouse. Its ears were tipped white and behind them were three long blue strands of spiky fur sticking out. Its blue paws had two white rings fastened around them, and three blue lightning bolts coursed down her forehead to touch her muzzle.

"Ampouse, the Shy Mouse Pokémon. It can easily sense danger with its large ears and will flee underground."

Shyly, Ampouse poked Melanie's bare leg with a paw and kept doing so until she picked her up.

"Evani Crosby, age 13, born on July 29th, female, daughter of Rosa Crosby and Joe Crosby."

"Jason Pasteur, age 13, born on September 5th, male, son of Stacey Pasteur and Carter Pasteur."

"Alexander Davis, age 12, born on February 10th, male, son of Henrietta Davis and Marshall Davis."

Alivia tuned him out right after Melanie had received her Pokémon, unwilling to die at the age of 12 thanks to boredom. Once Professor Birch had announced all twelve names, the twelve chosen were allowed to return to their dorms to pack.

The light shimmered into her room, despite the fact that the binders faced down. Melanie was there as well, watching with annoyance as Alivia threw random things into her backpack

"What are you doing?!" Melanie asked – no, screeched. Although Alivia wasn't easily intimidated, her roommate wasn't someone you wanted to piss off.

"Packing...?" she replied meekly. Practically throwing her friend off the bed, Melanie set to work packing her bag as well as her own. Shrugging, Alivia started for the Training Grounds, fingering Aquanine's Pokéball delicately.

The minute Aquanine's body hit the water, it transformed. The Pokédex really wasn't kidding.

Aquanine's figure lengthened to a Dratini-like shape, top half black, bottom half silver. Two white, rounded spikes appeared on each of her sides, a dark blue orb pinning them there. Her tail was fanned out, similar to that of a Seaking's except completely dark blue.

A thick dark blue crescent protruded from the back of her head, and three appendages like those on her sides appeared as well, two on each side of the crescent and one down the middle; their coloring was silver with a black ring around them in a center. A large dark blue orb fastened them together.

The Aquanine gave a small cry before submerging gracefully into the water.

"Aquanine is a bit of a mouthful," Alivia murmured thoughtfully. "How about Sea."

Surprisingly, the newly nicknamed Sea had heard her and cried her agreement. "Then Sea it is." Alivia grinned widely. Remembering what she had come out for, she whipped out her Pokédex.

"Sea, Aquanine at level 5. Current attacks are Tail Whip and Tackle. At level 9, it'll learn Bubble." The girl nodded approvingly. As Sea re-emerged from underwater, she ordered,

"Tackle on … the Wurmple!" A Wurmple had conveniently inched by, and Sea leaped out of the water, quickly morphed back into her land form, and charged the tiny insect.

The attack hit, head on, but somehow the Pokémon still had the energy to stand and fire a String Shot at us before it collapsed. Sea dodged the sticky substance with graceful ease. She let out a disdainful sniff before resuming her swim. Alivia watched her for a while before returning the Pokémon to her Pokéball.

"Is that the girl?" questioned the 14 year-old boy He tilted his head up, striking amber eyes glittering with confusion. The admin nodded, his Houndoom growling beside him. The boy's Growlithe shifted from paw to paw in anticipation.

"Her next destination is either Petalburg or Rustboro, if she skips Petalburg entirely," the admin muttered into his Pokénav. "Send units there immediately."

Faintly, ever so faintly, the boy could hear the grunt's reply.

"Giovanni will be pleased to have his daughter back."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. This was just an idea I thought of, and I'm not sure if I should continue with it.**


End file.
